


He Is

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Cho Kyuhyun deserves the nobel prize, Cho Kyuhyun is always right, Drunk Confession, Friends to Lovers, Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin love to suffer, Listen To your best friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sequel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Sequel to "Tragedy Strikes Like A Hurricane" thanks to earlydusk comment this is dedicated to her for her idea.kyuhyun could not stand watching these idiots love each other from afar, it is nauseating and just annoying!This is a job for the smart to make idiots realize their mistakes. He uses his good friend Jack Daniels for a boast... the beauty of alcohol.A drunk mind speaks a sober heart.(A/N: You don't have to read it, if you like the ending on that one but this one was for fun and to console myself lol.)





	1. Part 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlydusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/gifts).



> Again thank you to earlydusk for the inspiration... I hope you don't mind...😅😅😅❤
> 
> This is a dedicated to you!

 

 

 

_**Song: I Will Wait- By Mumford & Sons** _

 

[A/N: Read the first one for a better understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344930)

 

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

_**A month later:** _

Saturday nights are Kyuline nights to just relax and talk about anything, sadly Minho could not make it tonight as his job called him in and he could not say no. He is too nice, it is sickening, but they made do with the extra food and again Yunho is out, it left a sour taste in the love sick fool's mouth. 

They place all the contents on Yunho's kitchen table as Changmin's apartment is still being renovated and fixed, it has been awkward as hell lately between the two idiots and the only genuis and competent one. Kyuhyun has had enough of their bullshit!

He had been slowly but not so obviously been pouring Changmin alcohol in hopes for his diabolical scheme to work, it is suppose to at least. He believes "A drunk mind speaks a sober heart." and it really does. 

"I hate that he never looks at me, it hurts a lot Kyu. He used to look at me like I was the moon and he smiled with smile of a thousand suns, it was only reserved for me!" Changmin hiccuped.

"What did I do wrong! Why doesn't he love me ?" He sniffles and his vision gets a bit blurry.

Changmin hates feeling like he is not in control of his own heart and emotions, it is not fair, it sucks having feelings for a man that will never return the sentiments and he just wants to die! He hates being like a teenage girl high on hormones and emotions, it sucks and he just does not know what to do at this point, it is between laughing or crying at his stupidity... why!  

He is a masochist, that is the only thing he can logically put together, it is good enough. Right? At this point he is pitiful and his best friend Kyuhyun is tired of this really pathetic situation.

"I told you Chwang but you don't listen to me! You just want to wallow in Yunho hyung's apartment all day and I refuse to feel bad for you!" His best friend pours him another cup of Jack Daniel's, his master plan is in motion.

"See this is why if you and Minho-ah is in a burning building, I would save him and let you burn alive, you bastard!" Kyuhyun wanted to laugh at his best friend's drunk antics.

"I am devastated Min." He puts a hand over his heart and fake cries.

"I hope so." Changmin downs his cup.

"Yes, minnie very so." He laughs causing Changmin to throw his plastic spork at him.

"So ungrateful Min, I bring you food and alcohol and I even brought red wine... this is how you repay me! With insults and abuse!" Kyuhyun did not deserve this disrespect.

"The red wine was the cheap shit but it gets the job done." Changmin is a wine enthusiast.

"Damn Min!" He stopped playing video games early today and came over to comfort his best friend...wow...what in the actual fuck! *note the sarcasm.*

"You wound me asshat!" Kyuhyun laughs at his best friend.

"See this is why Yunho don't want your ugly ass!" He made the mistake of bringing up his name but his plan must work.

"Fuck you Kyu and I am not ugly! Yunho would love me..." he burst into tears.

Wow this guy! He has not seen his best friend cry this much since Toy Story, his friend is truly pitiful.

"Why am I not good enough Kyuhyun?" Changmin felt vulnerable and distraught. 

"You are Min." Kyuhyun pats his best friend on the back reassuringly. 

"What do these whore's have that he must he bring home, that I don't have? Why does he need to find anyone else when I am here!" Changmin pouts and cross his arms in defiance of the truth. 

"I am trying to restrain myself here Chwang but you and hyung are idiots that it just grinds my gears! I can't even!" Kyuhyun prays that this is a success or else he will murder someone and he is not afraid of prison. 

"What do you mean?" The confused look marring the drunk male face, it is adorable but he is stupid, so Kyuhyun takes back that thought. 

"He is in love with you! It has always been you! HE is stupid just like YOU! I am just an observer and obviously the most competent one here, that can see and understand how bad you both have it for one another, it is annoying!" this better work or else. 

"I get it... I am being annoying but you don't have to hurt me with lies Kyu." Changmin cries yet again. 

"You are really something Shim Changmin." he is going to need therapy after this. 

"You are truly stupid and I am offended by it!" He hopes Yunho is coming home sooner than usual. 

"I miss him so much! I can't even tell or text him that without freaking out or thinking he would get mad, it so frustrating and I just wish he knew my heart." Changmin runs delicate fingers through his black bangs.

"I just want him to come home instead of going out and at stupid clubs or bars." He sulks again, his chest felt constricted and his lungs are heavy, it feels like dying.

Kyu could see the sorrow in his best friend's eyes and like a book that is his same age friend. He is out in the open and for anyone to look at his secrets and Kyu could see the years of love and hurt written on the frown of Min's mouth and the creases of his forehead.

"Min you dropped something." He makes a grab for the man's phone that is next to his fifth glass of hard liquor. 

"I am going to the restroom." He gets up before Changmin could speak. 

He locks himself in, making sure Changmin won't come in for his phone... than again he is drunk off his ass.

He goes to Min's text and looks for Yunho name. 

 ** _To:_** ** _Yunnie_** 💕💕(he should have guessed he would put it like that)

_**From:** _ _**Changmin** _

_**SOS** _

_**Hyung** _ _**, please come home. I got hurt and it just hurts a lot, my waist hurts a lot... please!** _

_**I need you...please** _ _**Yunho** _ __ _**hyung** _ _**.** _

This is the best he could come up with, this was not apart of the plan but not everything does.

Not even a minute later there is a reply. Yunho might be avoiding his dongsaeng and trying to put space between them, it is hard to avoid him when he is hurt and Yunho could not do that to Changmin. 

 ** _To: Minnie_** 💔❤💔

**_From:_ ** **_Yunho_ **

_**Don't worry**_ _ **Changdol**_ _ **, I am coming home.**_ _ **Hyung**_ _ **will be there... I am sorry Minnie for being awful lately.**_ ❤

 ** _To:_** ** _Yunnie_** 💕💕

_**From:** _ _**Changmin** _

**_I understand but I just need you more than ever_ ** **_hyung_ ** **_._ **

**_**_To: Minnie_ ** _ ** **_💔❤💔_ **

**_**_From:_ ** _ ** **_**_Yunho_ ** _ **

**_I will get home from the office. I didn't go out... I am working... I will be quick._ **

**_It will be okay Minnie._ **

He deserves a fucking trophy if his plan succeeds. 

He flushes the toilet pretending that he actually needs it and washes his hands cuz he isn't nasty like other people that goes into the restroom and than does not wash their hands. DISGUSTING!

He goes back out and tries to make it out as though he did not just did something he wasn't suppose to. He hides the phone in his back pocket cuz Changmin drunk stupid and sad... so yeah. 

"Wanna another glass?" He walks in smiling.

"Please." He raises his glass out and the man laughs at Changmin sulking. 

"Now let's talk about your lack of love life for the next half hour while we still can." Kyuhyun needs this to really work!

Kyuhyun felt excitement and finality course through his veins like adrenaline,it is happening!

_***Half hour later*** _

"He is just overall a great and amazing guy! But an idiot for not noticing that I love him more than anything but of course he would... cuz he wants a whore!" This was a cute, intense, and scary display of love that Kyuhyun has ever seen in his life. 

"I could be the one! Yet, NOTHING! I am sick and tired of being looked over and ending up hurt cuz that dense hyung does not realize that, it is crazy cuz I have made my feelings known on multiple occasions... but he just bro or friend zones me! What in the actual fuck!!!" Changmin face hits the table with a loud and painful thud. 

"Ugh... I am an idiot." Changmin nose is bleeding and what better time for the man of the hour to show up through the door. This was destiny or fate and Kyu tried not to betray his poker face.

"Changminnie." His face visible worried. 

"Take him to the restroom hyung quick!" perfect timing... not in the way he planned but this is perfect! 

"Let's go Min." Yunho drags a confused and drunk Changmin to the restroom. 

"Kyu... why do you sound like hyung." he must have hit his head hard or he is just really drunk?

They walk to the hall restroom in cautious but hurried steps. The older male pushes down gently his drunk dongsaeng on the lid of the toilet.

"Kyuhyun why do you even smell like hyung?" Changmin groans.

"It is me Changmin."  Yunho wondered why Changmin is bleeding and drunk? 

"Don't be a jerk Kyu!" Changmin is really wasted. 

"Whatever Changdol." Yunho giggles. 

"Only Yunnie can call me that Kyuhyun and you know this!" he hits the older male on the arm thinking it is his same age friend. 

Yunho went along. 

"Going back to that dense hyung!" The older male flinches, wondering what he did to make Min annoyed. 

"So, like I was saying..." blood still pouring down his nose. 

Yunho pushes strands of Changmin bangs to the side and grabs tissues and wipes to clean the blood that paints his face. 

"Back to what I was saying, it is like he doesn't even see me or my affections. I hate him sometimes but I could never. I love him so much but he will never love me beyond platonic feelings and that hurts too much!" Changmin starts to cry again. 

Yunho is shocked by the revelations and turn of events. 

"He just keeps ignoring me and my offers to do things together and I want him to notice that I am asking him out! Or hope he will ask me out, it is frustrating cuz I love him and he doesn't see it!" Changmin felt the tears that threaten to fall down.

"It hurts cuz he thinks I don't know about the whore's he brings home and fucks, it hurts! What do they have that I don't?" The younger male pouts.

Yunho still cleaning the blood that is coming out but not a lot, his nose looks like it will just bruise and nothing more thankfully.

"I wish he would look at me the way he use to, it made me feel unstoppable and strong, he gave me a sense of completeness. It sounds pathetic, I know Kyu." Changmin wept.

"Yunho loves you too Changmin." He pretends to be the male's same age best friend.

"Here you go again Kyuhyun, always getting my hopes up about how Yunho feels the same. Stop it, please for my sake, I don't want to be filled with a dead dream that could never be." He got upset and hurt all over again.

Yunho could not believe what is going on. He was at the office tonight, instead of going out because he knew Kyuline would meet and his heart just wasn't in the right place. This is turn of events, it is crazy how Changmin feels the same about him.

"Please don't give me any more stars or stupid 11:11 to wish on, it is cruel and mean Kyu!" Changmin felt hurt beyond belief.

"I am sorry Min." He didn't know if he was still pretending or not. Yunho did not realize just how much he had hurt the younger male.

Yunho finally got the blood to stop and he wonders where Kyuhyun went. But he gathers the exhausted and half past out male to the guest room which Changmin is occupying right now.

"I really love him Kyu and I will always wait for him." Changmin fell asleep in Yunho's arms.

He change Changmin into a pair of pj's, it is red plaid pants and a over sized white shirt. He tucks the male into bed and goes searching for Kyuhyun.

He goes back to the dinning table and there is a note and Changmin's phone.

**To Dumb and Dumber:**

**You're welcome! Now get together and marry or whatever, just stop with this fucking charade, it is annoying**   **to watch you guys tip toe** **around** **each other... when obviously you guys want to jump each others bones.**

**So as the only competent and smart one... you are welcome!**

**A drunk mind, speaks a sober heart.**

**-** **Kyuhyun** ****

**P.S. I deserve a trophy of sorts and I am the best man at the wedding... I made this happen don't forget it!**

**P.P.S. You should be lucky I didn't have to lock you in a closet like my** **original** **plan required.**

He laughed at the man's candor and will have to thank Kyuhyun for this. He plans to ask out Changmin and for once he doesn't have to go to bed with a heavy heart.

The night feels less empty and cold, it is full of wonders and possibilities and he owes Kyuhyun for this plan.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come and shine a light, it felt like forever and he is buzzing with so much energy and happiness. He just couldn't fall asleep, to afraid of this being some cruel dream and Changmin never feeling the same way.

That would kill him inside.

He sighs going to get ready for sleep, thinking how he could impress or wooing Changmin. For once he didn't feel suffocated or upset, it was a new and welcome feeling in his heart.

_**TBC** _


	2. Part 2/2

 

_**Song: She Is- By: Ne Yo ft. Tim McGraw** _

 

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

_**3 day's later:** _

Things got really awkward between the two males and both painfully obvious in their own misery/pity party, it was agonizing and really sad, the situation is just sad. Especially on the older male's part knowing Changmin's heart, it was days like this that Kyuhyun wanted to murder them both. 

"Hyung, why have you not asked out my best friend?" he corners the older male in his home office while the other male went to the store. 

"I am afraid." It is true cuz Changmin was intoxicated and Yunho just thought it was just that. 

"You could have asked him out the next day!" The man yells. 

"He did not remember anything and he shut me out!" The man explains but it is not good enough for Kyuhyun. 

"Changmin is in love with you and you are being a coward!" He creates a noise between a dying cat and a pterodactyl, it was not a pretty sound. 

"You both are useless." he rubs his temple in annoyance and aggravation. 

"Can I give you advice Yunho-ah." He refused to call him hyung until he asks out Min. 

"I am your hyung." he hits the younger male on the back of the head. 

"Get off my desk while you are at it." he is going to murder the insolent little shit. 

"You aren't the hyung right now!" he glares at the older male crossing his arms and making him self comfy on the edge of the older male's desk. 

"Until you ask out my best friend Yunho-ah." he laughs, a glint of menace gleaming in his eyes and the man is afraid of what that entails. 

"You have been warned. he gets up at the voice of his best friend calling for him. 

**_ **** 5 hours later**** _ **

"Kyu let us out of Yunho's bedroom!" Changmin yells pounding on the closed door. 

"I will kill him." Yunho sighs. 

"Get in line hyung." Changmin glares at the door hoping it would open on its own. 

"I will let you out on one condition... you both know what this is! I am being a good person... you both brought this on yourselves." Kyuhyun tied the door knob with a make shift rope of sheets to the door knob of the hall restroom. 

It was a hard plan and one he had to do this quick.

**_ *Flashback*  _ **

**_ 2 hours ago: _ **

"Hey Min, Yunho needs help in his closet..." He did not what else to say, hoping that his best friend would not question further. 

"I already went over this with hyung and I bet he ruined my hard work of organizing his closet. I will kill him!" Changmin face twist into annoyance. 

"Yeah, it is bad... go quick." Kyu had to work quickly. 

He went to the hall closet and grabs out fresh and non-wrinkle sheet that more than likely cleaned and folded by his neat freak best friend. He grabs two purple and blue sheets and made a sturdy knot hoping that the argument taking place in the closet won't end. 

He could hear the love birds arguing about the stupid closet but it will do. He comes to the the door of the bed room silently and gently closes the door ungracefully as it squeaks and growls against the hinges and hard wood. Luckily the don't come out!

He ties another sturdy knot on both knobs and just for extra hold, he puts a chair from the kitchen right under the knob, it was not ideal or choice but he is tired of their shit!

**_ *End of Flash back:* _ **

"I will be back in a hour or so and until then!" Kyuhyun leaves the house with Changmin's key. 

"So..." Changmin sits down on Yunho's bed. 

"So..." Yunho sits next to him. 

"I am sorry for this... Kyu is being an asshole." his ears go red with embarrassment and a bit of anger. 

"I don't know why he is doing this?" The younger male lied with ease. 

"It is okay Min, I think we both know why." Yunho pats the his back in reassurance just don't know for who. 

"You do?" Changmin freezes. 

He nods his head and lays back on the bed and his eyes still closed shut, afraid of what is too come even with the knowledge of Changmin's affection. He is still scared even when he doesn't need to be but the fear of rejection is still very present in his mind. 

Changmin lies on his side next to the older male and looks at him, fear installed in his honey suckle chocolate orbs and Yunho could feel his hesitation roll out in waves like oceans tides, it comes and go's in pairs. 

"I do, it just I am confused on your feelings. The other night when you thought I was Kyuhyun, it just you talked about how you love me and want to be with me... but the next day you avoided me and told me that you were drunk, that anything you said was just drunk words." Yunho felt hurt all over again. 

"Oh... um... hyung, it just." Changmin stutters into silence. 

"Please Min, I need to know what is in your heart." The older male needed to stop torturing himself. 

"It is not easy hyung." The fawn eyed male hesitates. 

"I won't play this game of cats and mice, I won't do it Changmin and I will stop this now if we keep this act going on farther than it has." The older man felt anger and loneliness seeping out of his heart and into his words. 

"Yunho, I can't say this with a easy heart." Changmin felt fear take over his system. 

"I will be honest than!" Yunho sits up.

"I am in love with you Min, it kills me every time knowing we will never be anything more than friends. But the other night, it gave me hope, the next day you destroyed that gleaming and shining possible future." He felt cheated all over again.

"Hyung, I am tired too and seeing you with random stranger's almost every night makes me question the validity of your feelings for me and so I keep quite. It hurts seeing you give these people your body and attention, it hurts!" Changmin turned away to afraid of seeing his hyung. 

"I never intended to do the things I did... but I fell in love and didn't want to be an-and things got complicated, every day it was hard not to fall deeper and you got further away. A distant dream and I was getting worse, it was almost like a virus took over my body and I was no longer in control cuz everything is you." He is responsible for Yunho's trying heart. 

"Hyung, I am scared that you would never feel the same, it was always in the back of my mind when I looked at you and my heart wanted to go to you, it was feel a gut churning feeling. Being around you made me happy and cautious at the same time." The younger male did not know where his sentence is going. 

"I had fallen in love with you when I was a teenager... I was Seventeen and you were fifteen, it was spring and we went to Daegu for my project on their arboretum, it was only us and I remember how nervous you were. I held your hand on the way there and the whole time basically, it was a good day even if it rained in the middle of our time." 

"I remember how beautifully the sunshine against your caramel skin and the way the wind blew through your unruly hair, it was the way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way your eyes go mismatched, or how you took in a breathe of wet grass. I know how weird it is but that day, the moment I woke up, to the moment I fell asleep! My feelings changed and I no longer wanted to just be best friends or brothers, it was the changing of seasons and my feelings and I knew the risks... but I wanted only you." Yunho pulled out the photo he stole of Changmin that day.

The photos was of him looking at the chrysanthemum in awe and his eyes dazzled in the evening glow, it was like a halo. This photo is his cherished thing and he never took it out of his night stand only to look at it or when his heart felt alone. 

Changmin felt a skip in his heart beat. 

"Now we are in our late twenties and I am that same scared boy that never had the courage to admit that I loved and will always love you, it was a secret I would take to the grave. I would watch you create a life and family with someone else and I would have to be okay with it, it hurt Min. Knowing then that I would always love you from afar and that would never be a reality." He hated the emotions that overcome him. 

"Hyung, look at me." Changmin now staring at his first and only love. 

"I love you, I have always loved you and with every passing day, it became clear who is the owner of my heart... you are the one. You did this to me hyung and I only want you!" Changmin smiled.

 "We are both fools? Every time I thought you would never return my feelings... you thought the same thing and we wasted so much time on nothing! We seriously are dumbasses hyung and Kyu was right all this time." He had to send his friend a gift or a thank you card. 

Changmin caressed the older man's cheek in a loving and slow motion and he just lived in that touch, it gave him a sense of peace and happiness. 

"Would you be mine hyung?" He couldn't contain the love from his eyes and touch, it made him giddy and restless with anticipation even with the knowledge. 

"I would love that Minnie." Yunho pulls the love of his life into a simple yet meaningful kiss. 

"Now hyung, no more going out and being a perv. I am insanely jealous of those people you brought back and now we have to burn the sheets and mattress!" There was some truth to the joke. But seriously the sheets have to go and he was and is jealous of those miscreants. 

"Okay Changdol, I only have eyes for you Min. Did my confession not get through your inflated ego!" Yunho jokes causing Changmin to hit him with a pillow from the bed. 

"You are lucky that I love you." The younger male laughs and kisses his boyfriend. 

"What should we do? We are locked in and alone." They lay on the bed cuddling. 

"Rearrange your atrocious closet! I put my heart and soul in organizing and you destroyed it." Changmin glares at the man holding him. 

"Not what I was thinking." Yunho laughs. 

"Too bad, I will give you a few minutes to regain your clarity and than to the closet cuz that thing looks like a tornado came through. 

He would never trade or ask for more even when his boy friend nags him, Yunho loves everything the man is and isn't and he is okay with cleaning his closet as long as it is with the younger male. 

"I love you Min." He kisses him again. 

"I love you more hyung." he kisses back with the same passion and intensity. 

"You both better be decent or I am calling the cops for assault." Kyuhyun shouts from the living room. 

_** -The End  ** _

__

_** A/N: I Iied.... here is a bonus for everyone!  ** _

__

 

_** Bonus ** _

**_ 2 years later: _ **

"Hyung, it is not fair!" Changmin whines as the eldest of the two pinned him down.

"Totally fair." He kisses the adorable pout away.

"Changmin first rule of war: Don't turn your back on the enemy and never let your guard down." Changmin had done just that.

"Hyung, you are mean." They both had a day off spent it in their shared bed, it is one of Changmin's favorite things to do in the morning, He likes the closeness and warmth that his hyung provides and the morning kisses are a plus. Of course he would never admit that to anyone or his hyung, he likes being taken care of and he also likes taking care of his hyung. 

"You use my love for you against me!" he tries to wiggle out from the older man's grasp. 

"I did no such things Min." The man kisses him again. 

"Oh Yunho, you are such a liar." The younger male looks up at the man with fond eyes and a loving gaze.

"I would never lie." He laughs. 

"Show me." Changmin smiles. 

He tilts down capturing his lover's lips into a sweet and zealous kiss, it makes the older man loosen his grip and allows Changmin to turn them around and Yunho does not have the will to or want to stop the man. 

"What was that hyung? Not letting your guard down against your enemy." Changmin whispers into the older man's ear. 

"Touche Changdol." They burst out in pure ecstasy. 

They make each other laugh in this moment of happiness. "You are the best thing to happen to a pitiful guy like me." 

"Hyung, give yourself credit." Changmin did not like how his boyfriend always puts himself down. 

"You have to be gentle and kind to yourself Yunho. I beg you to never degrade or belittle yourself, as you are more than what you believe yourself to be." He swoops down and kisses the man. 

"You are amazing." Changmin wish he could put up a mirror in front of the man and show his hyung what he see in him. What he see's is the universe hidden in his eyes and a man that is made with a heart of pure innocents and gold. 

"I am lucky to have you in my arms." Changmin is determined for the rest of their lives together to make sure the man he loves, to know how special and how human he is and Changmin thinks the imperfect Yunho is the perfect thing about the man. 

"I love you more than anything in this world Min. You give me a reason to believe there is more to this life than just living and breathing... You are my clarity." The older man felt his heart skip a beat and his breathe quicken. 

"You make me believe in a heaven hyung. You have given me a reason to love and I want to love you for as long as I can and even in the after, it is only you and I will never stop looking for you and I pray to whoever is up there that they allow me to be with you for infinity life times and even then that is not enough for me." 

He lies down next to his lover and pulls the almond eyed man into his warm embrace and nuzzles his face into the man's neck and leaves little kisses. 

"This life only makes sense if you are here in my arms and loving me and I loving you." Changmin meant every word of it. 

"You are my world hyung." They lay in the morning glow in messy sheets. 

"Guys we gotta stop meeting like this." Kyuhyun shields his eyes. 

"Why does he have a key to the apartment again?" Yunho looks at his lover and chuckles. 

"Don't look at me." Changmin laughs and kisses the older man with vigor. 

"Guys, I am a child of god!" Kyuhyun throws whoever pants at the love sick couple. 

"Get the hell up or we going to be late for the wedding planer and as the best man, it is my duty to make this thing go as plan! I can't trust you two and this is not my wedding!" Kyu screeches as both men don't listen to a damn word he said as they continue to defile his innocent eyes with their kissing. 

"I don't want to see your ass Min! " both men naked under the sheets. 

Both men snicker and chuckle at the other man and Kyuhyun knows he should give them awhile. 

"You both better be ready in forty-five minutes!" With that he leaves. 

"I think we can be quick." Changmin smirks pulling the white silk sheets over them. 

They never thought that this space and time would ever be their reality and they are grateful that is. With every passing day, it's getting hard for them both to picture each other without the other and they could never, it is endgame for one another. This love is forever and they both are fine with that.

**_ -The End _ **   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> I decided to make a sequel to this story. It was always in the back of my mind and I just had to do it. 
> 
> Again thank you to earlydusk and I hope you don't mind that I grew inspiration and used the idea from your comment on TSLAH. 
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
